Emotion in the ocean
by Emilia-InkHeart
Summary: "I was swimming in the sea and I felt something touch my leg, and I thought 'urrg' then I was pulled under, and there was this mermaid chick and she kissed me and I could breathe under water." dougie thought it was just a story he made up. he was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**CH 1:**

**Dougie's POV:**

Greaaaaaaat. Another interview…

I mean really, what is it with people finding us sitting in a café and starting to ask us stupid questions?

I WANT TO DRINK MY DOUBLE EXPRESO WITH EXTRA WEAP CREAM IN PIEACE!

But noooooo… they _had_ to walk by this café out of all town and ask us for an interview…

First of all we needed to, apparently, tell our names to the camera so I tried to make it as funny as possible by screaming it. "HELLO MY NAMES DOUGIE AND I PLAY BASS!"

Yup. That went well.

At any case, they asked us questions about kissing and stuff. Which, in my opinion, is just plane stupidity. And that's me saying so believe me, its stupid.

They asked what our best kiss was, and I just said I never kissed before 'cause I just didn't feel like talking much. Actually it was Harry, which was also my first kiss, but that's another story. YOU HEARED NOTHING!

Tom told them that his was on top of the impairer state building, and bla bla bla… then Danny started talking gobbledygook, that gave me inspiration.

"I was swimming in the sea and I felt something touch my leg, and I thought 'urrg' then I was pulled under, and there was this mermaid chick and she kissed me and I could breathe under water." I told them my amazingly 'realistic' creation. Trying not to laugh in the process.

"And that was my first and best kiss."

I finished it dramatically, while Tom started laughing in the background.

After we all shared a laugh the interview went on with some other stupid questions like what was our worst kiss and if we have a girlfriend and stuff like that. I don't really think they will actually use these questions for anything but whatever. For me it's all the same. No girl and no nothing! I'm gay for crying out laud! Secretly, of course, I _did_ found out only yesterday that I was in love with Tom…

Tough they did ask me if I liked someone and I said, being me and spilling it all, that they (yes 'THEY'! I'm not stupid enough to say it was a 'he') have blond hair and brown eyes.

**...**

Dammit! It sounds like Tom! Think they noticed?

And of course I was probably blushing when he demonstrated something on me and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. The prat… Making me seam even dumber than usual! … What else did I miss?

Well, apart from the fact Danny can't stay alone with Harry in the same room and vies-versa 'cause they are both madly In love with each other but can't admit it to anybody, and that Tom -for the love of god- is always around and makes me blush scarlet red every time he hugs me just for the hell of it or demonstrate stuff on me, I can't seam to figure anything out about them by myself! They are supposed to be my best friends for crying out laud! What did I bloody do to deserve being the lab-rat all the time? Most likely it's because I'm the youngest one here...

Oh, wait, the fact Tom makes me feel mushy inside is about me. My bad. AND THAT MEANS I KNOW EVEN LESS! Oh, forget it…

After the interview ended we finished our lunch and laughed our asses off.

"Where did you pull that story out of anyway? Seriously, I knew you where creative, Doug, but a mermaid kissing you so you could breathe underwater? Even _I_ wouldn't be able to come up with something like that!" Danny roared with laughter making me, Tom and Harry laugh as well.

"'Kay lads, I think it's time we head home." Tom said after we calmed down enough to breathe again.

"Oh… do we have to?" Danny and Harry complained in union.

"Yes we have to. Come on." Tom said paying for our food and drinks as we all stood up. Suddenly I had the biggest urge to go to the beach.

"You guys go. I'll see you in the evening okay?"

"You sure? Why? Is there something wrong?" Tom said concerned. His eyebrows knitting together.

"No, no. There's just something I wanna do. See ya!" I called already walking towards the street to catch a cab.

I didn't have any swimming gear, but that didn't bother me. I could just go in with my boxers and not wear them afterwards. I will still have my three-quarters and it's not like this will be the first time I've done something like this. GOING COMMANDO!

It took some time but eventually I got there at sun set. It was preeeettyyyy~ ...I sound like a girl…

I quickly found a nice deserted spot (not that there were any people around anyway) and took off my clothes. Leaving only my boxers loose around my waist and jumped into the water.

"Ahh! Cold!"

I'm not sure how long I was in the water, but I got a bit too far from shore. I was trying to get back when I felt something touch my leg. "Urg-!" I squeaked before I was pulled under water. My eyes flew open (since when are they closed?) as I felt something slimy on my lips. I only saw red that looked like sea-weed moving in front of my eyes. It looked more like… hair?

My mouth opened to scream (forgetting I was under water) and the salty water touched my tongue before it was replaced with that same slimy thing from before. The red sea-weed/hair moved around to reveal a girl's face, her eyes a dark shade of pink dissolving slowly into green.

AHHH! SHE'S KISSING ME! But- but!- I'M GAY!

I pushed her away taking a few good feet away, and before I even realized it she swam away. WITH HER TAIL!

"O-m-g. she's a mermaid!"

Wait a second. I looked around, seeing much _much_ clearer, that I was still underwater. And I can breath!

A scream tore from my throat and I tried scissoring my legs so I could swim back up, but instead I got flipped by my own force. I looked down at myself, my eyed widening.

I have a tail.

I HAVE A TAIL! WITH SCALES!

W-T-F?

Okay, this is the LAST time I make up stories…


	2. Chapter 2

**DOUGIE'S P.O.V:**

I walked up our shared driveway to the mcfly-house. My head was still spinning and I can't believe I didn't faint right there and then in the water.

I took the spare key from under the door carpet and opened the door. I silently walked in and closed it behind me. I didn't even get to pull the key back from locking the door when a shout made me jump around terrified.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

I opened my mouth to answer but I was cut off again by Tom before I managed to say a word.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT? I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED OR SOMETHING!"

I looked over to the clock on our wall seeing it was already one in the morning. I shrunk into myself, feeling bad for making Tom worry. Wait, he was worried about me? Awww~ I felt my stomach floating with butterflies.

"Sorry Tom…" I whispered sheepishly, knowing my cheeks once again adopted the usual red color they had when I was around the blond.

He signed and shook his head, walking towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you are safe and unharmed."

At that moment Harry walked down the staircase, rubbing his eyes and mumbling something about shouting in the middle of the night. Danny was right behind him looking not as tired as Harry, but pretty close.

"Oh, Doug. Your back. Where were you?" He said yawning into his palm.

Remembering my odd experience just merely hours ago I gulped and simply said 'the beach'. There is no way I am telling them about that! Not until I figure out whether that was just a dream or if it was real.

"Really? What where you doing at the beach?" Harry asked sarcastically. Not believing me in the slightest. _Prick._ "I don't believe you. You were probably with some chick."

"Yeah right." I sneered. That could have actually been true if I wasn't _GAY_. "Tell that to my wet boxers!" I added, throwing them at him and hitting his in the face.

"EWWW! GET THIS OFF OF ME!" he screamed running into the kitchen to wash his face as Danny laughed like there was no tomorrow. Tom chuckled before picking up my boxers which fell to the floor after hitting Harry across the face and handed them to me.

He's face got closer to me and I completely froze. He got his mouth near my ear and whispered "I would start running if I were you".

As if on cue Harry's voice came from the kitchen in a laud and angry 'DOUGIE!' and I sprang to my room. Hearing Tom and Danny laugh their asses off back down.

I heard harry running up the stairs so I turned on my music as loud as I could so I won't have to listen to him screaming curses through the door.

Eventually I put the music down and walked out of my room to see that Tom and Harry both went to bed and that Danny was watching the TV, beer in hand.

I walked to him and plunk myself onto the couch. Grabbing one of the beers from his six pack.

**DANNY'S P.O.V:**

"Aaah~" I singed, frustrated, sitting down on our sofa, placing the six pack I brought with me on the table. I turned on the TV, but I wasn't really watching. I was thinking. About Harry. Again…

I can't seem to get him out of my head! Which is bad, right? 'cause you're not really supposed to feel like this towards your best mate. I'm actually not really sure what I'm feeling. It's not… love… not really. Well I don't think it is, but I can't really be sure. I was never really in love with anyone. Sure, I had girlfriends and tons of one-night-stands, but I was never… _in love_.

Earlier, after Dougie ran upstairs and Harry went after him, I felt kinnda… jealous. I mean, why was Dougie getting all this attention from Harry while I was practically ignored? Now that you think about it, it really did look like he is ignoring me on purpose! But this shouldn't even be bothering me in the first place! I mean, I'm not _gay_.

… am i?

I started drinking my fourth beer when I felt the couch move under another's weight. I turned to see Dougie now sitting next to me, one of his hands on the back of the couch and his other one raising one of _my_ beers, which he _stole_ to his lips.

"S'up, Dan?" he said between sips of, now his, beer.

"I'm good." I said, hoping he won't see just how much of a mess I was inside.

His eyes were on the screen as he kept drinking his beer in silence. I looked at his lips. They were a light shade of pink, a bit chapped at the middle, but looked pretty soft. Kinnda like a girls lips. _'I'm not gay, Am I?'_ a voice echoed in my head. I continue looking at Dougie a few more seconds before gathering enough courage for what I was about to foolishly do.

"Hey, Doug?" I said, trying to keep my voice as steady as I could. He turned to look at me, confusion written all over his face. "Umm, I wanna try something, okay? Don't freak out."

"Suuuuuure. Whatever." He said raising a eyebrow which clearly meant 'whatever it is you are planning, I know I'm not gonna like it but you are going to do it anyway so get the hell over with it already."

I chuckled a bit before leaning towards him, pressing my lips to his.

I felt him freeze under me, but I still didn't pull back. I felt nothing yet and I had to figure this out before I chickened out. After a few seconds past he relaxed and moved his lips against mine. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, asking him for access, which he granted me without hesitation this time. I gasped, surprised, as his tongue met mine in the middle. We battled for dominance, but the battle soon was over. With me winning, of course. He tasted of beer and something… Dougie-ish.

Eventually we pulled away to breath, yet still let our foreheads rest against his, exchanging the air with him. I did feel something, but it wasn't what I was searching for. At least I don't think it was.

"Being in love with Harry doesn't necessarily make you gay, you know." He said, pulling back to drink from his beer again.

"W-what? How did you-?" I jumped my heart pounding loudly in my ears. How the hell did he know?

He didn't answer, simply stood up and left. Leaving me even more confused than before. At least I wasn't thinking about Harry for a change.


	3. Chapter 3

**HARRY'S P.O.V:**

Grunting, I tumbled down the stair to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for my throat that was dry from sleep. Tom was already up making coffee. He was wearing that pink apron Dougie and Danny bought him for Christmas. He noticed me and chuckled.

"Well someone woke up on the left side of the bed. You look horrible."

"Gee, thanx…" I said sarcastically. Rowling my eyes while at it.

He laughed again and motioned towards the coffee machine, asking if I wanted some. I shook my head and got my glass of water before leaning against the counter and drinking the water slowly.

This is all Dougie's fault. Throwing his damn wet boxers at me. How dare he! I'm going to get back at him. I don't care how, but I will! I raised the glass of water back to my lips, but then stopped when I looked at it. An evil grin spread along my lips as an idea popped in my head.

"Harry? Everything okay?" Tom looked at me half concerned half jokingly.

"Yup. Just great. I gotta go do something."

I ran upstairs to our attic and grabbed Tom's bucket he usually uses to clean the floors. I went back down and into our shared bathroom, filling the bucket with water before heading to Dougie's room.

I grabbed Dougie's chair and stood it next to the door before climbing onto it, bucket still in hand. I was just raising it to place it on top of the door when Danny walked up next to me rubbing the sleep out of his amazing blue eyes, asking "What are you doing, Hazz?"

"Revenge." I smiled evilly at him before placing the bucket on the top of the door, hearing Danny chuckle as I was making sure it didn't fall. When I was sure it was stable I got down and looked pleased at my work.

"He's going to murder you when he realizes it was you." Tom said as he reached up the stairs, sipping slowly from a steaming mug of coffee. "And there is no way I'm cleaning this after you."

"I know." I said pride still evident in my voice. "Step back."

"Why?" Danny asked looking confused.

"So I can do this…" I took Dougie's chair and banged it onto the floor, making a laud sound, Tom and Danny jumping backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL-" we heard Dougie screaming before he threw the door open and stood under it, the bucket of water flipping and slipping it's content onto him, the bucket itself landing lopsided on Dougie's head.

The three of us laughed, Danny was on the floor and Tom and I were leaning on the opposite wall for support. It was a miracle Tom's mug didn't end on the floor as well.

I was suspecting shouts from Doug, but when I looked at where he was supposed to be, I saw he was gone.

"Dougie?" I called before seeing the trail of water leading to our bathroom. Oh god, I hope he wasn't crying or anything.

**DOUGIE'S P.O.V:**

"Shit." I swore under my breath as I locked the bathroom door behind me. What If I turned into a mermaid again! Or a merman or whatever! I closed my eyes, leaning on the door, expecting to fall over because my legs will no longer be with us, hearing Harry call my name and knock on the door, but nothing happened.

"Doug, come on! It was a joke. Please Doug, open up." Harry's voice came from behind the door again.

I looked down at myself, just to make sure. Yup. No tail. I walked over to the mirror, checking my reflection. I was met with my own good old self, only wetter. Feeeewww! I didn't turn into a mermaid. I- I mean merman! MERMAN!

"Douuuuug…" I heard Harry pleading from outside. Oh, okay… I'll let him get away with it this time. I kinnda deserved it anyway… but before that-

I opened the door, pulling on the angriest face I could master, before screaming "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

His face went pail before he ran into his room, Tom and Danny were laughing as well, standing, this time. I turned to them "AND YOU-!" I pointed at them before the both let out a shriek and ran downstairs, me chasing them all the way 'till we all landed on the couch, Tom leaving his mug on the table as we laughed hysterically.

Harry pocked around the wall to see we were laughing together, something that only made us laugh harder. Eventually he joined in, and as we laughed Tom placed his hand on my thigh and squeezed it softly. I don't think he really noticed, but my breath caught in my throat. I need to stop doing this or he'll notice.

We all turned to look at the door as we heard a soft 'click!' sound from it, and were surprised to see Fletch, our manager, walking through in.

"If you lot wouldn't have been laughing so laud, you would have noticed I was knocking on the door!" he stated, answering our confused faces. His face was red from anger and he looked so funny just standing there, face red and hands on his waist, tapping his foot, that we couldn't help ourselves and busted into laughter once more.

"Stop laughing! You have work to do! I'M SERIOUS! STOP IT THIS INSTINT!" Fletch continued until we finally calmed down. Man, if there is one thing that we do in this band, it's laughing.

"So, did you come to tell us something important?" Tom asked, pulling his hand away from me to straighten his shirt.

"Yes. I was about to tell you that you could have that brake you asked for, but seeing you guys aren't actually _working _…"

"Oh, no no no! we are working! Very, very, hard! We were just… umm… trying to come up with uu… lyrics! For a very funny song. A very, very, funny song." Danny quickly said, making Harry and Tom giggle.

"Sure you were." Fletch rolled his eyes.

"So? Can we have a brake?" Tom asked making puppy eyes so even if fletch wanted to say 'no' he won't be able to now.

"Yes, yes. I arraigned you guys a cruise."

"YESS! WOHO! We're going overseas!" Danny all but shouted happily, jumping up from the couch and doing a small victory-like dance. Making us laugh again, this time Fletch joined in.

Hmmm… a cruise, huh? Why do I get the feeling there is no way that everything will go to plan?


	4. Chapter 4

**DOUGIE'S P.O.V:**

"AHHH! NOT ANOTHER ONE!" I screamed picking up the broom and hitting the ENORMOUS bug that came out of my closet and was now running around on my floor. It took me a few tries but I got it in the end. Ewwww… it made a cracking sound! Blaaaaaah~ now I need to clean two dead cockroaches' from the floor…

"This is what you get for never cleaning your closet." I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned around to see Tom was leaning against the doorframe, blue skinny jeans loose around his waist, bare feet and no shirt. I had to remind myself I shouldn't drool.

"S-shut up…" I knew I was blushing so I tried to blame it on anger instead. "What did you want anyway?"

"Nothing… just wondered why you were making so much noise, but it seems that there are two poor dead cockroaches' that were killed."

"Yup, there are two… maybe more if ill move more stuff" I said looking down at my feet.

"Yeah, I think you should have a funeral and invite Dan and Hazz. They are in the right mood for that!" he started chuckling his dimple showing.

"Really?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Nope, Not really. Can I help you? It looks like you could use some help."

Curse you, you amazing talented sexy bastard! Why are you always so nice? Just leave me alone and take your amazing topless chest with that damn star tattoo and go before I jump you right now!

"Sure…"

It took us some time but eventually Tom and I managed to find the stuff I needed for our cruise, which I was searching for in my closet, and even cleaned up my room a bit. If there is one thing I love about being the youngest in the band it is that I get all of the other three's attention and help. Especially Tom's.

We packed our bags and in about 2 hours we were set. Through the entire time we've spent together I couldn't keep my eyes off of Tom. The way he smiled, the way his back curled when he tried to lift something heavy, how his cheeks flushed a bit when I told him something funny.

"Well, I think this is it." Tom said as he looked around, pleased with the work we done.

"Yup. I think so too."

We were about to go and see what was up with Harry and Danny when I accidently (ACCIDENTLY!) tripped over my own feet and fell forward. Tom tried to catch me but he was thrown out of balance by my weight and fell backwards and landed on the floor with me on top of him.

"Oww…" I mumbled and he grunted as well when I lifted myself up on my arms. His hands found my waist and held me in place, keeping me half lying on him.

I looked at him, eyes wide and face flushed, not entirely sure what was going on. He's brown eyes were locked with mine, just gazing into them.

"T-Tom?" I choked out then gulped as his lips parted, about to speak.

"Hey, Doug are you done with- what are you two doing?"

DAMMIT, DANNY! FIND SOME TACT!

We both jerked apart as Danny opened the door but the damn northner still managed to see us scrambling and trying to stand up as fast as humanly possible.

Urg! I can't believe he interrupted us in a moment like that! I'm going to kill him!

"N-nothing… Tom blocked my fall." I said looking embarrassed. I could have sworn I saw a hurt look on Tom's features from the corner of my eye, but when I turned to take a better look he only had a blank expression.

Maybe it was just my wishful thinking…

"Oh, okay." NO IT'S NOT OKAY! YOU CAN'T JUST BURST IN LIKE THAT YOU DAMN PREHISTORIC MONKEY! "Just wanted to let you know me and Hazz are set and ready to go."

"Alright, so that means we are all ready. We'll leave in 10 minutes." Tom said smiling once again. GOD! I love that smile…

"Sweet! I'll go tell Hazz!" and with that Danny was off.

I just turned to ask Tom about what had just happened, but before I managed to he asked 'excited about the cruise?' his dimple again in place.

"Umm, yeah." I mumbled, confused. Did he not realize we had A moment? **A** moment!

"Cool me too! Get your bags and stand at the door, I just need to grab a few more things from my room." And with that he was gone as well. What is it with people fleeing my room?

I signed and took my things, I only had 2 backpacks, but _hell_, were they heavy!

As we drove to the harbor/seaport/whatever I sat in the back next to a sleeping Harry and thought about what happened at my room with Tom. NOT THAT ANYTHING HAPPEN YOU PERVS! But about what _could_ have happened.

The yacht wasn't really that big, well at least not as big as I thought it would be, but still I just couldn't stop bouncing! Danny Harry and Tom all laughed at me but I didn't give a damn. This is my first time on a yacht! YIPPIE YAY! Or any sort of boat for that matter.

"Seriously, Doug! If you won't stop bouncing you'll get seasick before we even got on it!" Harry teased again making Tom and Danny laugh even louder. It seems this band just can't keep it together…

"I CAN'T HELP IT! I'M TOO EXCITED!" I all but screamed off the top of my lungs, keeping on bouncing until we were finally on it.

It was AMAZING! There were 5 rooms, one for the small crew, one for the captain (who's actually named Stan, but I keep on calling him captain), one for Fletch and Tommy, and 2 for us. We drew straws and I ended up sharing a room with Harry, but it was just what I hoped for. This way I won't have a snoring Danny AND! I won't have to worry about jumping Tom in my sleep! Or talking with him about the odd moment we shared at home before we left. PERFECT!

Apart from the bedrooms there was a small living room and a kitchen and a second floor with a table and a place to sit down and eat at. It's practically a hotel on water!

MAN! I'm going to enjoy this trip!


	5. Chapter 5

**DOUGIE'S P.O.V:**

We got all our stuff on the yacht and got set for leaving.

"All right, everyone ready for the departure? No going back after that." Captain said from his stand behind the wheel.

"Ummm... what are the chances we sink?" I asked thinking about the fact I didn't want to turn into a fish in from of all these people.

"Don't worry, Doug. We won't sink." Tom reassured me, patting on my back as Danny and Harry laughed at me. WHAT! JUST BECAUSE I CAN'T TELL THEM THE TRUTH DOESN'T MEAN I'M SCARED!

Captain chuckled a bit too, but then told everyone to sit down and after we did I felt the yacht's engine coming to life under my feet as we got further away from the dock.

"GOODBYE LAND!" I said dramatically making everyone laugh again, this time I laughed with them though.

The further we got into the open sea the more tense I got. I mean, what if the guys push me into the water or splash at me or something? I still don't know if I might turn into a mermaid again! I- I mean merman…..

"You okay, mate? You look really tense." Danny asked me but I just waived him away claiming it was because I was never out at sea and so far away from shore.

I _have_ to know if I'm going to change again or not. Tonight, I am going to get this sorted. I AM NOT BUILED FOR THIS TENTION! It'll give me wrinkles…

I wonder if Tom will mind if I get wrinkles. Do you think he'll notice? Of course he'll notice! We see each other every day! Then he'll think I'm ugly and I'll never have even the slightest chance in being with him! Not that I have any chances now, him being perfectly _straight_ and all that, but what really annoys me is that-

"DOUGIE!"

"WHAT! What?" I focused my sight on Tom's amazing brown eyes that were right in front of me. Oh god, I hope I didn't say anything out loud!

"I've been talking to you and you weren't listening!"

Oh shit! He was talking to me! AND I MISSED IT! Nooooooo…..

"S-sorry, I was looking at that… ummm… bird!"

"Right, and you saw it trough what window exactly?" he pointed out, reminding me that we were indeed without any windows around us and that were not covered with curtains.

"Oh, um… that one!" I pointed behind him. The second he turned around I ran for it, successfully finding the bathroom and staining there until I was called for dinner by Danny, who _somehow_ always knows where I am. Or maybe he just needed to go to the bathroom.

We ate our fish and chip's, which was quite ironic, but I ate none the less. What? I was starving, okay?

We had fun, laughing and telling jokes, drinking until we were wasted and decided to go to bed. Well, they did. I pretended to drink so I won't drown later when I went for my little mer-research.

When I was positive everyone was asleep I walked out into the night. There was a warm breeze and the moon shone brightly up in the sky. Yup, a lovely night to go out for a midnight swim.

I shrug my clothes off and looked at the black water. Okay….. What now?

Jump into it? Or maybe I should just splash a bit onto myself and see what happens? I decided the later would be a better start. I sat down and dipped my hand in the water.

The second I did my legs felt wired and I was amazed as small airy bubbles formed all over my legs, or where they were supposed to be at any case. I felt my legs becoming heavy and as a light wind brushed the bubbles away I saw that where my lags previously were laid a light blue, shining, and slightly slimy tail.

Dammit, I thought I got rid of this thing!

I pulled my hand out of the water and within 5 seconds it was dry and my tail disappeared. Hmm. Interesting.

So, what I know is:

I can turn into a mermaid. Sorry, merman.

Only sea water can change me.

I dry really fast and then turn back into my old self.

Not bad. But wait, what happens when I go in with cloths? Oh, there is no way I am sacrificing the boxers Tom gave me for my last birthday with my name sewn onto it for this! I looked at my pile of clothes and decided a sock would be a good enough experiment-material.

I took one of my socks and pulled it onto my foot and the other one I gloved onto my left hand. What? I want to know what happens to cloths like t-shirts and whatever. I slowly dipped my right hand in the water once more and this time the bubbles covered not only my legs (along with the sock), but also my left hand where the sock was. When they disappeared I saw that my socks disappeared as well. From the shock I pulled my hand out of the water, causing it to dry and my legs return long with the missing socks. WOW, COOL!

So here's another fact:

The clothes you wear will disappear when you turn into a merman and will return when you dry.

Sweat! I don't have to worry about shit like being naked! What? There are times even _I_ wouldn't want to walk around naked, believe it or not.

Excited about my discovery I pilled of my socks and jumped into the water, already enveloping with bubbles. Now that I was, I realized what a weird feeling it is. It's like that filling you have on your tongue when you drink soda. The bubbles popping and appearing against your skin in a slightly tickling way.

I stretched my arms forward and moved my tail up and down, swimming around the boat. I circled it a few times then something came to my mind. There was something I just had to do.

I swam a few meters away from the yacht then dived. When I thought I was deep enough I swam back up, not to fast so I won't fly out of the water, but fast enough. When I nearly got to the surface I curled my back and closed my eyes, then lifting them in a sharp movement causing my hair to flip backwards and spray water into the night sky, shining like small sparks from the moonlight. Like Ariel in the little mermaid. Haha! Tom would love this!

I giggled hysterically as I swam back towards the yacht. I was about to pull myself back up but froze instantly when I herd a painfully familiar voice.

"Dougie?"


	6. Chapter 6

**DOUGIE'S P.O.V:**

"Dougie?"

OH SHIT! TOM!

I quickly sank as low as I could into the water but leaved my head out to breath out of instinct, looking horrified at Tom how was looking as me pensively.

"Doug? What are you doing?" he asked as he walked closer.

"Umm… swimming?" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which quite was excluding the fact it was the middle of the fucking night. I curled my tail forward as much as I could and held it against the underside of the yacht so he won't see it.

"Yeah, so I noticed. Can I join you?" he kept walking towards me.

YESS!

"D-don't come any closer!" I squeaked suddenly, making him stop dead in his tracks, surprised.

"Why?"

"Cause, um… I'm… naked!" yeah right, like he hadn't seen me naked before. Idiot!

"Oh, I don't mind."

"I was about to get out anyways… um… think you could just… turn around for a minute or something?" god I'm stupid… why haven't I ever done this when I couldn't turn into a mermaid. Man! Merm- oh, forget it…

"Sure. I'll wait for you inside." He said then left.

I jumped outside, my heart hammering inside my ribcage. In no more than 10 seconds I was dry and started to get dressed. I dressed like a robot, not really thinking about what I'm doing but working by instinct. My head was too busy screaming 'OH MY GOD TOM JUST ASKED ME TO SWIN WITH HIM~! NAKED!'

I checked I indeed got dressed the right way, with my pants on my legs and my shirt over my chest and shoulders and not the other way around, then walked inside.

Tom was sitting at the small table, sipping slowly from a steaming mug. Oh my god, how long was I outside?

He turned to look at me and motioned me to sit next to him. Just in case I would do something stupid I sat at the other side of the table, right across from him.

He looked a bit hurt by the motion for a second, but quickly hid it with a warm dimple-y smile.

"So, did you enjoy your little midnight swim?" he asked sipping from his mug again, but his eyes never left mine.

"Y-yeah I did. The water wasn't as cold as I thought. It was actually quite lovely." Lovely? Since when do I use the word _lovely?_

"I see." He chuckled. We fell into silence, though I didn't seem to occur to either of us that we were staring into each other's eyes for a few good minutes. YAY! ANOTHER MOMENT!

Eventually I cleared my throat and said I was tired and needed to go to bed. He simply nodded and so I left, a whole colony of butterfly's fluttering around in my stomach.

I jumped over Harry's stuff which were lying all over the place and then climbed into my bed. I swear, that guy is more messy then me, Danny, Tom and a whole office building all together.

"_hmmmmmm….. Danny….._"

Oh, great…. Just what I needed. For Harry to dream about Dan and grope me in his sleep… EW.

**HARRY'S P.O.V:**

I woke up the next morning after a great night sleep. I'm serious; the rocking of the boat is just like my mom used to rock me when I was a baby. You fall right into sleep the minute your head rests against the pillow.

I walked up to the small kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. I wanted to go sit down at the table but stopped abruptly when I saw Tom was lying on the sofa next to it asleep, an empty mug of what was once tea on the table.

Should I wake him up? No, he's too cute that way, let's wait 'till Doug sees him.

I walked outside though the moving glass door to see Danny was awake, looking out into the wide ocean. I smiled to myself, then greeted him with a soft 'Hey.'

He turned to me, a smile spreading on his features.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked pulling up two folding chairs for us to sit on. I took one from him and sat down next to him, one of my legs on top of the other.

"Not much. Tom is sleeping on the couch next to the table."

"Yeah I know" he laughed, "I saw him too but didn't want to wake him up. I think he didn't get much sleep last night. Most of it my fault."

We shared a laugh than looked over to the door as it opened, Dougie tumbling outside rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning." He said, his voice a bit hoarse from sleep.

"Morning, gorgeous. Your boyfriend is sleeping on the couch you better go wake him up." Danny laughed making me chuckle a bit myself.

"…. Huh?" Dougie said crocking his head to the side, making a face that only made us laugh louder.

He walked back inside to see what Danny was talking about, and the two of us quickly jumped and followed him, not wanting to miss this.

Dougie looked at Tom, looked…. Looked…. Looked… and finally he walked over towards him and poked his shoulder softly.

"He's not waking up." He stated, making us laugh our heads off at how _much_ of an effort he made in waking up the blond.

He slowly leaned over again and poked Tom again, this time in his stomach, earning a muffled groan. I couldn't take this anymore from laughing and I slapped him on his back, a bit too hard then I intended to, and made him fall over right on top of Tom.

The blond in question woke up and stared at Dougie, mumbling a "wha-?" making Danny and I practically fall to the floor from laughing too hard. My stomach hurt but I still couldn't stop my, now, fit of giggles.


	7. Chapter 7

**HARRY'S P.O.V:**

After we finally calmed down we made ourselves coffee, well, Tom made coffee, and just sat down and Talked. It's nice, not having to think about our album for once and simply enjoy ourselves.

I sat next to Danny as close as didn't look suspicious and occasionally brushed my leg against his under the table. I saw him looking at me once but I kept on talking to Tom.

Why, you might ask, am I hitting on him yet not letting him know that I indeed am? Simple. It's called playing hard to get. I am going to make you fall for me, Danny Jones, even if it is the last thing I do! MUAHAHAHA! Beware.

"Hey, how about we swim a bit?" Tom asked suddenly.

"YES! Oh my GOD, yes!" I said already jumping from my seat from excitement. I wanted to go swimming since the moment we arrived but I didn't want to go alone.

"Uhh… I'll pass." Dougie said looking a bit pail for some unknown reason.

"Huh? Why? I was sure you'd be up for it since you went swimming last night." Tom looked at him confused.

"Really, Doug? _you_ went swimming? At the middle of the night?" I asked curiously. Every time Dougie does something out of the ordinary something interesting happens.

"Yeah, but I'm all exhausted now so I think I'll pass."

"Yeah me too. I'll make us some snacks." Danny added. Aw, damn. I wanted to rub on him underwater…

"Um, no thanx. I wouldn't go _near_ anything you cook." Dougie commented making me and Tom laugh.

"Who said anything about cooking? I'm making sandwiches!" Danny quickly defended himself. This time we all laughed.

Tom and I went down to get our bathing suits and in a flash we were back up and out at the back. Dougie and Danny followed us out with the things Danny needed for making the sandwiches and sat next to a small plastic table.

"CANNON BALL!" I shouted and jumped into the water, Followed quickly by Tom.

We swam and fooled around in the water as Danny and Dougie made sandwiches.

"Hey Hazz, do you think Dougie's been acting weird lately?" Tom asked me as we floated next to each other in the water, relaxing.

"Um… I don't know. Why? You saw him doing something weird or something?" I replayed. Not really taking in what he was saying. I was busy watching Danny. The northerner pilled of his shirt and was now talking excitedly to Dougie so loud I could catch a few words here and there from where we were.

"Well, apart from the fact he went swimming, _alone_, in the middle of the night yesterday, he shouted at me not to join him 'cause he was naked. He never cared if I saw him naked!" he said slamming his fist onto the water.

"You pervert!" I laughed at him and he in return splashed water at me, which turned into a water fight.

"Na, I don't think…- I think he's just he's just his good old weird self." I added once we stopped splashing around and instead swam back to the yacht.

"If you say so…" he murmured under his breath.

We reached the boat and were glad to see that Dougie supplied us with towels. We dried ourselves and sat down to eat the sandwiches Dan and Doug made us.

They were actually not half bad. We ate and joked about Tommy and Fletch whom were in bed with a huge hangover because of last night. Stan came and sat with us for a while but then left when one of the crew members called for him.

We started cleaning the table, then from the corner of my eye I saw Danny walking close to the small trail of water Tom and I left near the edge of the yacht, where we climbed up onto it from.

"Dan! Look out-" I nearly finished my sentence but then I heard Danny shouting 'WOAA-' and then there was a big **'splash!'**. The three of us ran towards the edge ourselves, staying away from the water so we won't trip ourselves, then we were gritted with the most…. What's the word for it…. _Bizarre_… sight we have _**EVER**_ laid our eyes on.


	8. Chapter 8

**HARRY'S P.O.V:**

W-T-F?

"HOOOLLLYY SHHIIIIITTTTT! I HAVE A TAIL!"

Okay, I did fantasies sometimes about Danny and me living in some magical fairy-tale, but this? He's a mermaid! Or man, for that matter.

He was twisting around in the water then went under the surface. I looked around and saw that Tom's jaw was on the _floor_ and that Dougie was looking curiously at Danny, then turned to me. This time his look more pensive.

I don't like how he's looking at me….

Before I even managed to ask him why he was looking at me like that I felt him gripping my shoulder before he crashed his lips onto mine.

I gasped from surprise. BIG MISTAKE! He slipped his tongue into my mouth, and before I could react I saw the water coming closer to me. I let out a small shout as I splashed into the water, face first.

Something was happening to me at that moment. It felt like butterflies were fluttering around my legs, brushing against them and making them heavier in the process.

I looked down at myself, and another shout tore itself from between my lips.

"AHHH! WHAT THE FUCK?"

I. Have. A. Tail.

And I can breath.

Okay, something's _definitely_ twisted about this situation…

I looked down at myself. Instead of my legs I had a HUGE gray tail, with scales and fins at the end and all that.

I moved my tail, what a weird sentence to say…, back and forth like I saw dolphins do on TV and quickly got back onto the surface.

I looked up to see Dougie looking at me with expectation and guessing what he was looking for I curled my back. Making my tail stick out of the water.

He looked pleased with himself… the bastard… YOU JUST TURNED ME INTO A FISH! WHAT ARE YOU SO DAMN HAPPY ABOUT?

Tom seemed to have enough and ran inside, followed quickly by Dougie shouting a 'Wait! Tom! Come back!'.

Ha! Serves you right… wait a second, where's Danny?

I dived back into the water and saw that Danny was slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean because he didn't understand how to use his new, sexy, green coloured tail. He looks cute this way.

Oh, well… can't let him drown though…

I swam to him and heard him shriek and stop all movement in the water. He stared at me with wide eyes, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"So, you come here often?" I said trying not to laugh. It's weird; talking underwater. It's not stifled or bubbled like when I tried it as a _human_, but clear and firm.

"S-shut up." He said, blushing a bit more. "How can you stay so calm like this? We're half fish!"

"Yeah well, I guess that's just another one of my talents." I said smirking at him. He in return rolled his eyes.

"You want any help with that?" I asked pointing at his tail.

"Uh, sure…"

I smiled at him and swam closer to him until I was only inches away from him. I straightened myself to be at his level and placed my hands on his waist. He looked away, blushing again, and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"And how is this going to help, exactly?" he asked still not looking at me.

"If you follow my instructions and not _complain_, then it would."

He looked at me for a few seconds, as if checking to see if I was planning something that he wasn't going to like (which I was), then simply nodded and looked down at our tails.

"Okay. Now listen carefully." I said bringing my tail to lie right along his, "when I move my tail forward you let yours curl backwards, then you need to move your's forward and I'll move mine back. Got it?"

"Yeah… but I still don't-"

"What did we say about complaining?"

"Easy for you to say, you're the one giving orders!"

I chuckled a bit at his response, but then moved my tail forward like I said I would.

It took him some time to get how exactly to move his tail in time with mine, but eventually he started to get it. I was going to move to see if he could now swim on his own, but apparently the movement made him jump and increase the speed of that swing of his tail, making our tails rub again each other, creating a friction that made both of us gasp. Note to self: tails are sensitive. _very _sensitive.

"I- uh-" I said blushing slightly, "I think you got it…"

He nodded, yet didn't move away from me. I gulped hard as I realized how close together we really are. Gravity seamed to force our faces even closer together. Our lips met and I saw his eyes close. I let mine close as well as our lips started to move against each other. I licked his bottom lip, asking for access which he granted me. Our kiss deepened, turning into some sort of underwater-make-out-session.

We broke the kiss after a few moments, realizing that even though we weren't supposed to breathe underwater in the first place, we still needed to breathe.

"I-" Danny started but I shushed him by pecking him on the lips once, then whispering 'We'll talk later'.

I swam back up, holding onto Danny's wrist to make sure he indeed made it back up and won't sink again. We got out of the water and were surprised to find that within 10 seconds we were dry once again and had our feet back, but our clothes were wet. In my case my swimsuit, in his case his jeans and boxers.

"Well, at least this mermaid thing was thought out well." Danny said half sarcastically. "Bloody biology…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind…."


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: yes, I know, I haven't posted in ages, but believe me, I had a good reason. It might take some more time untill I write and post the next part as well, but in a few months i'm graduating so i'll have all the time in the world :D_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to kbeto. ;)_**

**DOUGIE'S P.O.V:**

"Oh, come on, Tom! It's not that bad!"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME 'IT'S NOT THAT BAD'! IT'S A DISASTER! YOU ARE FHISHIES! I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO EAT FISH AND CHIPS AGAIN!"

"You don't like fish and chips anyway!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?"

"You kissed Harry! And he turned into a fish, but YOU KISSED HARRY!"

Wait, he cares more about me kissing Haz then him turning into a fish… could it be?

"Why do you care if I kiss Harry? I kissed Danny too if it makes you feel better…."

"WHAT?" I heard Tom shout from behind the locked door of his and Danny's bedroom just as someone shouted the same thing from behind me. I turned around to see Harry and Danny behind me, Harry looking more furious then I had _ever_ seen him in my entire life.

Oh shit…

He walked to me and raised his hand as if to punch me and I curled up on the floor shouting "DON'T KILL ME, DON'T KILL ME!"

Danny rushed to his side holding onto his hand before he decided to really punch me. "Relax Hazz, it wasn't much big of a deal."

"He kissed you! Of course it's a big deal!" Harry looked to Danny then back to me, sending me another death glare.

"Oh, for crying out loud! We we're drunk and I was just trying to figure out if I was in love with you or not!" Danny bubbled out then placed both his hands on his mouth releasing an 'Opss' right before that.

"Wait, what?" Harry turned to him looking shocked but happy at the same time. "Y-you love me?"

Danny tried to stutter a response but Harry kissed him passionately before he got the chance to. I heard a cracking sound from behind me and realized Tom opened the door a crack to see what was going on and why everything became so silent so fast.

I took the chance and pushed the door open, making Tom jump backwards, then I ran inside and closed the door behind me, locking it so he won't be able to run away.

"Open the door Doug." Tom said trying to send me a death glare even thought he was smiling from the odd scene that was going on outside.

"No way. Not until you let me explain." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

He seemed to think about it for a second, then gave in. "Fine."

"Good"

"But…" Oh… great he has a 'but'.

"You have to promise to open the door and let me out when you are finished!"

"'K… so it all started after that interview were I was telling them I got kissed by a mermaid. After that when I was at the beach I was swimming in the sea and… um how to put it so you'll believe me… "

"Believe what?"

"That a mermaid came up to me and kissed me." I said bluntly. Well, there really isn't any other way to say it...

"A mermaid. Kissed you." He asked, his face and voice blank.

"Yeah."

"Right…" he said sarcastically. Something on his neck caught my eye. Is that his angry vain coming out? Oh dear… I'm in trouble now. But what did I do? It's not my fault!

"Ummm… and then I turned into a mermaid myself, and I could breath and talk under water and then I panicked and swam back to shore and then I got out and tried but my boxers were still wet so I got dressed and went commando and then got a cab and then got home then you shouted at meeee~~~~" I bubbled out everything so he won't stop me in the middle, ending it with a whine.

"You must mean a merman." He said still not showing any emotion apart from his angry vain that kept on growing. That's not so good…

"yep… but then after I ran to my room I went out again and you and Harry were asleep and I found Danny drinking on the couch so I joined him and he asked me not to freak out and he kissed me and I kissed back me being Gay and all that and-"

"Wait, what?" for a second his cold blank mask cracked and he was purely shocked.

"What do you mean, 'what?" I asked trying to figure out what I said that he was so surprised about.

"Your gay?" he asked slowly.

Then suddenly it hit me. Dammit! Why did I bubble that out!

"Yes, but that's another story, anyway we kissed and today when he fell into the water and turned into a merman I figured out it was because of the kiss so I kissed Harry and threw him in the water as well to see if I was right and I was!"

"Your gay." Tom repeated again, completely ignoring all that I said after that.

"Would you put that aside for a minute?"

"Yes, yes… I got it… whoever kisses a merman turns into one as well…" he said then rubbed his temple. "I need an aspirin…" He said then walked past me, opened the door and got out.

At first I wanted to stop him, but there was something in the pit of my stomach that told me not to. I walked out of the room and was about to get in to my and Harry's room but before I could do that I heard a few moans that made me rethink going in. after a slightly louder 'Oh god, Harry!' I decided to leave. I think I need an aspirin myself….


	10. Chapter 10

**DANNY'S P.O.V:**

_Owwwwwwwww... My arse hurts..._

I woke up sore and crushed by another's weight. Such a weird feeling. Okay, I really should move now.

I turned around and came face to face with a slightly snoring Harry. Awwwww~ he's so cute like that~! I wanna do all what we did last night all over again and so much more.

I feel like a bloody teenager…

I turned back and tried to get out from under him without waking him up, but just when I was about to crawl from underneath him his arms tightened around my stomach, his soft voice whispering in my ear.

"Where do you think you're going?" he smirked against the back of my neck and bit it softly, making my breath catch in my thought.

"N-nowhere..." I said gulping as he turned me around and started kissing down my neck and chest.

"Indeed." he breathed against my skin then came back up to kiss me. It was tender and completely filled with love, unlike last night, when it was more urgent and needy. I could get used to it~ suddenly he stopped (UGRRR! why did you stop?) and got up looking at the door as if it was supposed to explode but it didn't. "Do you hear someone crying?"

I listened carefully but all I heard were squeaks. I suppose it was from somewhere in the yacht but still, it wasn't crying. I shook my head, asking "Everything okay, Hazz? I don't hear anyone crying."

He turned to me, about to speak, when there was another squeak, much louder than before. We both turned our gazes to the door and after a few moment of silence we both sprang from the bed towards the door yanking it open.

The squeaks were much louder now and we both sprang up the stairs, shooting a confused look at Tom who just got out of his own room to see what that noise was (good thing we both had boxers on) and the three of us went outside to see Stan and some of the crew whispering to each other, all of them looking angry about something.

"What's going on? What's that sound?" Tom asked as I followed Stan's gaze and saw he was looking at a fishing-boat that was not too far from our own. They were pulling their fishing net from the water with all of the fish they caught, and the noise seemed to come from their direction.

"That's a dolphin's cry you're hearing. They caught a dolphin in their net and won't let it free because they don't want to lose the fish. I bet they won't even let it go _after_ they got their damn fish!" Stan said angrily slamming his fist onto the rail.

"He's caught in the net." Harry said his hand that held onto the rail tightened, his knuckles turning white. We all stared at him amazed yet somewhat startled. Silence enveloped us, only Harry's words echoed around us. "It's hurting him. He's calling for his mother; he doesn't know where she is."

We didn't know what to say. How did he know all that? It's not like he can- I couldn't even finish that thought before the words left my mouth.

"You can talk with dolphins."

It wasn't even a question. It was a statement. The crew around us looked at each other confused, but Tom and I looked at Harry as he frowned, a whispered 'Apparently' leaving his lips.

I felt rage filling me as I looked over to the boat, a thought running across my mind. I got under the rail, holding onto it as I came to its other side. "Well?" I said looking at Harry encouragingly, "You coming or not?"

"Coming where?" Stan asked going after the shock of what Harry said and my statement.

"To save him, of course! Where else?" I said then turned to Harry again, ignoring Stan's frown "So, you coming?"

He seemed to think it over before a smile came over his features and he went under the rail and joined me at the other side of it.

"W-what are you doing? You can't get him out of that net, and even if you could you can't swim all the way there!" one of the crew member's said.

Harry and I exchanged a look before grinning and talking at the same time. "Watch us!"

We both let go of the rail and turned, falling into the water; diving movie-style. Somewhere in the middle of our dive I could hear Dougie's sleepy voice asking 'What's going on?' yeah. Trust him to sleep his way through all the action...

As the water touched our skin the air bubbles covered us, blocking our vision for a few seconds, but they quickly disappeared, revealing our tails.

We swam and reached the fishing boat in record time thanks to our tails, and came up to the surface. We could see the crew's astonished faces as they looked at us like we just fell from the sky or something... which wouldn't be weirder then the actual reality now that I think about it…

"We need to get him out somehow" I said, grabbing the net and measuring how strong it was. Oh, it was strong. Too strong for me, but maybe with Harry's strength and mine combined…

I saw Harry grabbing onto the net and trying to climb it. He didn't get his body up over his waistline though, giving up after a few seconds murmuring "First we need to figure out how to climb this thing" .puzzled, I tried to pull myself up as he did and found out why. Apparently, tails are _really_ heavy. Like, 4 tons heavy. "Damn, I don't think even a crane can pick us up!"

Suddenly I got an idea.

"That's just it!"

"what's it?" Harry said confused.

"If a crane couldn't pick us up, it certainly wouldn't be able to pick up the two of us, plus a ton of fish and a dolphin! Maybe we can't get the dolphin out of the net, but we _can_ get the net off the boat!"

I saw realization dawning on Harry's face, a humorous spark in his eyes. "Now when exactly did you become smart?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just leaned in and caught it with his lips and teeth. I blushed and started trying to climb onto the net again, getting as much of myself out of the water, where mass weights more, and held on as best as I could. Harry did the same, and soon enough we had the crane straining to draw the net from the water.

The fishermen started to appear at the railing to see what was holding the net to the water. At first shock made them freeze at place, but then they started shouting and trying to throw beer cans and bottles at us. We avoided most of them and tried to ignore the ones that did hit us, but then a movement from behind the railing caught my eye.

Shit. One of them got a rifle.

The shot rung and echoed through the air and I read Harry shout for me to move, but I already was. I avoided it, thankfully, but I lost my grip on the net. I felt fear running through my veins like ice and tried to grab for the net, positive I was going to be thrown off and that harry would be pulled up onto the boat, then I noticed that only my fin was in the water, and that the crane still held us in place.

I glanced up and saw that ice was attaching my hand to the net. Oh that is just SO COOL!

"OH MY GOD YOU CREATED ICE!"

(HI KEREN:P) (Shanee get out of my story!) (but it's mine too!) (fine, out of **_our_** story…) (okay…) (thank you. now, as I was saying...)

Harry was less than excited about my new found ability then I was about his, but we can talk about that later. I quickly raised my other hand up and tried to focus on creating new ice, which was even weirder then trying to learn to move your tail. I felt my veins "freeze" again and water trickled from the tips of my fingers and hardened into a block of glistening ice. Oh that is so freaking cool.

Another bullet passed me by an inch.

Oh, yeah, we're being shot at…. SWIM FOR YOUR LIVES!

I moved to Harry's side of the net where the crazy dude with the gun couldn't aim at us, getting as close to Harry as I could. What? Just because we're being shot at doesn't mean I can't take advantage of that ;)

"Oh god, that is so fucking weird… can you do it again, I want to see it up close." Harry said looking intently and expectantly at me.

Not. Gonna. Give. In… oh who am I kidding?

I placed my hand as close to harry as I could without the fear of freezing him as well and concentrated. Think chilly thoughts, Dan! Chilly thoughts!

I felt the water molecules under my hand transform into ice, cooling my hand but somehow pleasant, not at all like touching ice that you take out of the fridge, but somehow just the same.

"Okay, that's cool. Weird as hell, but cool."

"Not weirder than you speaking Dolphin, mate."

"Oh, can it!"

I smirked knowing that I won this battle and tried pulling myself up again when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to look at harry, puzzled, but he was just grinning.

"I've got an idea."


End file.
